


A Build Up

by GypsyQueen1924



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen1924/pseuds/GypsyQueen1924
Summary: Sal is ready to give himself to Brian.





	

"Brian-," Sal managed to pant out in between a caught breath, "...stop. Stop." And at the sound of that word, Brian obliged with a sigh. He pulled back from the oral-attack on his friends throat, having just marred the sweet Cubano skin with the most sensual of kisses and nibbles. He stared at the other man questioningly, speaking through his slight breathlessness. "What's wrong, Sal?" Sal's eyes dropped from Brian's and he shifted against the bed he was lying in, making Brian move away moreso, giving the other man room. Sal emitted a sigh of his own as he moved to sit up on the side of the bed with his back to Brian now. Brian couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt sting his heart at the sight of his friend seemingly in some type of distress. Sal shook his head, looking down at the floor. "I'm scared...I'm so fucking scared, I feel like I might pass out." He confessed quietly in a sobered voice. 

Brian felt shame for a humiliating second and quickly tried to dismiss it with action; he maneuvered to his knees and moved up behind Sal where he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He lovingly placed his hands on Sal's bare shoulders and slid them around to his chest, hugging the other man against his own chest from behind. Sal felt his heart ache for a brief moment and he pressed back into the embrace. Brian stayed like that for a few long moments, pressing his face into the crook of Sal's neck, kissing him there. 

Brian simply loved this man. Their eyes had caught one anothers many times over the years and often each man, unbeknownst, was left with similar thoughts after those gazes broke. It took twenty-five years of friendship to finally speak on these thoughts. Thoughts of what the other man's lips would feel like, what it'd be like to caress unfamiliar skin, the taboo nature of it all. But, alcohol plays its part in history and that was all it took to unleash hidden desires. It was Brian who made the first move. Sal was obviously intoxicated, however Brian had been more reserved with his spirit intake though still had a decent buzz. He watched with lusty bloodshot eyes while Sal worked the room as he usually did anywhere they went; laughing loudly but it was always genuine so it was pleasant and never obnoxious; keeping up with multiple conversations; quick-witted jokes. The life of the party as they say. Brian found his best friend fascinating. Confident, happy, exciting and utterly gorgeous. Sal had been growing out a beard, something Brian found to be very becoming of the funnyman. In actuality, just looking at Sal caused a stirring in Brian's jeans. 

At feeling this, he gazed around the room at his occupied friends and excused himself to anyone who was listening with a white fib of having to make a call. He'd headed outside through the back door to the patio where he took a few deep breaths in attempt to relax his body. Brian tried to remember the last time he'd felt so turned on and just before he decided to give up the long-search for that answer, Sal appeared, stepping outside to join his friend. Brian looked at him and felt his nerves rattle slightly at the mere idea of taking action. 

"Sneaking away to throw up, aren't you?" Sal asked playfully with a laugh. "I thought you were seasoned by now!" Brian grinned; he glanced quickly through parted blinds in a window and without a second thought he grabbed the hem of Sal's shirt and pulled him into a shadowed section at the back of the house - their friend Joe's house, to be exact - and there, with vodka running through their systems, Brian kissed his best friend. Sal stood still for a shocked moment, processed the situation quickly and then returned the kiss. It was curious, soft and careful. Senses heightened in both men, completely aware in the moment as they kissed, daring to add tongues into the mix. Brian moaned at the feel of Sal's tongue and he pressed his body against his, grinding their hips together. 

After a few experimental touches to one another's bodies, the men broke their embrace breathlessly and looked at each other. Brian brought a hand up to the side of Sal's neck, gently giving him a squeeze as he spoke, "Always wanted that...I've always wanted you." A crooked smile splayed across Sal's lips and he placed a light kiss to Brian's mouth, replying, "Let's get back inside before the search party comes. We'll pick this back up again."

And they did just that. For the past couple months they'd done their fair share of heavy petting. Sensual making out; kisses so arousing they made Brian's toes curl. And if kissing was doing that to him, he often wondered what other interactions would cause. They'd kissed, they'd touched; it took over a month to try oral sex. Sal was somewhat apprehensive but with some soothing reassurance that if nothing had gotten weird between them thus far, it probably wouldn't after this either, Sal lay back and let his best friend give him a blow-job. A first for Brian, but he tackled the task with enthusiasm, deeply desiring to taste Sal. And as Sal's climax gushed against the back of Brian's throat, he swallowed the warm substance down with pleasure; he would always remember the pulsing throb of Sal's dick in his mouth as he came. 

Kissing, touching, tasting... love-making was the next logical step in accordance with almost any relationship these days. Brian and Sal's relationship had been a healthy build-up to this point in Brian's opinion. Nothing had been rushed; things had been tried and tried again just to make sure they were enjoyable. And they were enjoyable...every single time.

"Calm down, Salvatore," Brian spoke quietly against Sal's neck, lovingly running a hand over Sal's stomach. "We're not gonna do anything you're not ready for." Sal nodded a little as he replied in a hushed voice, "I'm just-...I'm so nervous...I want this, Q, I do. I just don't want things to...change between us. I don't ever want to feel...awkward around you."

"Have you ever?" Brian asked quickly, pulling his head back and tilting it so as to look at Sal, who turned his head to meet his gaze. He thought for a moment, his heart thudding in his chest and finally replied with sincerity in his voice that Brian would always remember, "No. I've never felt nothing but love for you. I'm actually trying to say I don't want this to be just a thing to do. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life...giving my body to someone in-...in this way..." Sal paused for a second, his eyes still on Brian's. "I want to know this means something to you." Brian felt his lips curl into a smile and he pecked Sal's lips lightly. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know. If you want me to say I'm your boyfriend, I will." Sal couldn't help but laugh at this; he felt silly at his behavior, but necessary. Yes, he would like a title.

"Actually, yes," he said through a playful grin. His mouth smiled but his eyes shone with honesty. Brian shifted and lovingly coaxed Sal to lie back down against the bed. He did so, watching Brian as he slipped his boxers off, revealing his thickness with a confidence Sal adored. On his knees on the bed, Brian moved between Sal's parted legs, pulling his boxers off his hips and Sal lifted his legs to help in the removal. He lie there completely exposed to the other man, though feeling comfortable; content. Brian's eyes danced over Sal's nude body, taking in the sight with reverence. He softly licked his lips and leaned down to Sal, pressing their mouths together in a light kiss as he slid a hand up his friends inner thigh, allowing his fingertips to brush against Sal's soft, fleshy balls, earning a surprised moan from him. 

"I'm your boyfriend," Brian murmured into their kiss, nipping Sal's lower lip with his teeth before pulling back to look down at him. "I'm all yours, Sal. Let me make love to you," Brian felt his dick pulse at the mere idea, his heart rate rising, making him feel almost numb-like in a moment of sheer excitement. He slid his fingers under Sal's heavy balls, giving the sensitive sack a gentle massage; carefully kneading them in his hand. He imagined what he'd enjoy on himself and applied it to his times like this with Sal. And through the months of their newfound relationship, Brian found out that Sal had a thing for ballplay. Brian loved this; he enjoyed playing with his own family jewels when he'd self-pleasure, but sometimes found the actual feel of his testicles more of a turn on. So getting to play with someone else's was very exciting to Brian. Especially Sal's...

Brian massaged Sal's balls gingerly, leaning his head down to flick his tongue over the tip of his steadily growing erection. Sal's hips squirmed a little against the bed as he moaned, eyes closed tightly as he felt them rolling back at the delicious sensation building in the pit of his stomach. It made his dick throb feeling Brian's fingers rolling his balls in the palm of his hand, fingers caressing the two bulbs within the sack with such a delicate touch.

"Fucking...deliciousss..." Was all Sal could manage as he hissed through a sharp breath, groaning. Brian couldn't help but softly laugh at this, making Sal grin as he looked down at Brian between his legs, the sight before him delectable. Brian licked and sucked just the swelling tip of Sal's dick, loving the hard flesh-feel against his tongue as he teased the slit, earning a healthy leak of pre-come. Brian lapped his tongue a few more times; he stopped and pulled away, moving back to his knees between Sal's parted legs. He grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed and folded it over so it was thicker, saying, "Lift your hips for me." Sal did as he was asked. He felt his heart quicken within his chest as Brian slipped the pillow underneath him. 

Sal's hips were propped up now, his body at an angle as he lay before Brian. His mind felt slowed, his skin felt hot. This was happening.

Brian's hands gripped to the backs of Sal's knees, pushing his legs forward a little. A nervous, unsure smile splayed across Sal's face and he felt himself blush, taking in a deep breath. "Q..." He exhaled, looking up at his soon-to-be lover. "You-...you know me...please be careful." Brian locked eyes with Sal and felt the realization of being with his closest friend suddenly hit him. He leaned down to Sal, their bare groins pressing together for that moment and kissed him. A passion was rising inside of Brian and he translated it with his lips, sucking Sal's lower lip between his teeth and lightly biting it. Sal hummed a soft "mmm" against Brian's mouth, bringing his hands to the backs of his own knees now, pulling them back to give him ample access to his lower body. Brian broke their lip-lock and sat back on his knees, running his fingers over the backs of Sal's thighs, looking him over with eyes that Sal could tell were making a memory. "I'll be gentle, Sal. I promise." Sal knew Brian adored him; he knew this was something Brian wanted for so very long. Needed, maybe.

He watched Brian as he reached for the bottle of lubricant that he had placed aside on the bed earlier in the night when this was all decided. He uncapped it and Sal suddenly could feel his pulse in his ears and felt his face flush red again, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. His spoke in a quiet shaky voice, hands gripped tightly still to the backs of his knees as leverage with his hips propped up on the pillow, "Brian, please...wait...I want this, I just-"

"Calm down." Brian stated firmly though still reassuringly and Sal swallowed hard, taking in another deep breath with a slight nod. Brian squeezed a very generous amount of the clear slippery lubricant into the palm of his hand and stood up on his knees. Between Sal's legs, he leaned his hips forward and gripped Sal's erection with his coated hand and grabbed his own with his other hand. Lining them side-by-side, Brian began massaging their dicks together, working them as one. Sal's mouth parted with a low moan, watching Brian's hands in somewhat awe. 

The sensation was indescribable for Sal; a swimming feeling fogged over his mind and his eyes fell shut as he relaxed his head back against the bed. Brian pumped their cocks together a few times, amazed at the sensation himself. He forced himself to stop knowing he could have came quickly if he hadn't. "That felt-...fuckin' unreal," Sal breathed, his eyes lazily opening to look up at Brian. "We're doing that in the shower one day." Brian grinned, grabbing the lubricant again and applying a little more to his fingers. Sal's attention was caught and he reflexively tensed his body as Brian, without warning, pressed two lubed fingertips against his sphincter. Sal inhaled a sharp intake of air and before he could protest, Brian wrapped his free hand back around Sal's cock. He gently stroked his manhood, simultaneously massaging two fingertips against his tightly puckered entrance. 

Sal's lips fell slack with a drawn out coo of pleasure, his breathing now a soft pant. "Oooohh..." Sal breathed, finding the circular massaging against his entrance quite exciting. Brian thumbed back and forth over the leaking tip of Sal's dick, daring to apply pressure with his lubed fingertips to his sphincter and oh so gently began to press them past the impossible tightness of it. 

Sal closed his eyes and moaned loudly, pulling his legs in the direction of his chest. With caution, Brian slowly worked two slick fingers into Sal; he moved them in and out, coating the warm walls with the slippery substance. Brian's dick throbbed between his thighs just imagining the vice-like feel wrapped around his erection. But he didn't rush the stretching; he wanted this to be just as incredible for Sal as he knew it'd be for himself. So he turned his two fingers sideways and scissored them in a different direction. Sal's eyes opened wide with a loud "oh, fuck" - and Brian knew he had found his sweet spot. "Yeah, baby," Brian spoke in a lustful voice; it was deepened and rough. It made Sal's toes curl. "Are you ready, Sally?" Sal nodded a little, still breathless, his voice almost a whisper now, "..yeah-...Yes. I want you."

Brian carefully removed his fingers and grabbed onto his hard dick, aligning the swollen tip with Sal's prepped opening. "You want me where?" Brian asked with a crooked grin, rubbing his tip against Sal in a teasing manner. Sal softly laughed at this, a shiver running through his body at the new feeling. Brian applied slight pressure for a moment, stopped and swirled his tip around Sal's opening again. Sal swallowed, taking a breath before speaking, "I want you inside me." Brian's eyes caught Sal's once more, and keeping their gaze, he began to press into the other man. A searing sharp pain ripped through him; he'd expected as much, but feeling light headed was what snapped him back to reality, realising he was holding his breath. 

"Breathe, Sal," Brian whispered, sinking his erection into him as gently and carefully as he could. Sal's eyes squeezed shut tightly and he lay his head back again, his chest rising and falling with his quickened breathing. Once Brian was completely buried inside to the hilt he stilled himself, grasping his free hand to the back of Sal's thigh. His dick pulsed hard within the tightness that engulfed it, drawing a groan from him. "Unreal," Brian whispered as he slowly withdrew his hips, only pulling out half way before pushing back inside. He could feel Sal tense; it made the sensation that much sweeter. "...feels so good...so, so good.." Brian cooed. Sal's mind swarmed with incoherence; he knew his brain was trying to take him someplace else but the more than decently sized dick buried inside of him brought him back to the life-changing moment. "Q-.." he strained, "..find that spot again.."

Brian sighed in content, not putting thought into the moment anymore; he let his body take control. Sal still held his legs up and pulled back and Brian kept one hand pressed to the backside of Sal's thigh for grip, beginning to ever-slowly pull out and push back in. Tiny moans and groans escaped Sal's lips as he adjusted with every thrust. And with every thrust he felt his body welcoming the next eagerly, wanting so badly to feel that rolling pleasure sweep through him again. Brian pushed Sal's hands from their grip on his legs and he held them instead. The feeling of being held firmly in place like that and thrusted into made Sal cry out a sound that was a mix between a whine and a moan. He felt overwhelmed. Brian pumped his thick erection in firm strokes with his hips; he could feel the electric-like tingle of wanting release rising in his balls. 

Suddenly, Sal whimpered as Brian sunk back into his body with a powerful thrust. It alarmed Brian only briefly. Sal's voice came out hoarse as he spoke, "..yeah-...oh God, right there Q.." With his eyes closed and head laid back against a pillow, Sal took his dick into his fist and stroked himself. He focused on the strength he felt from Brian; the way the tip of his dick hit his spot deep within his body; the way his large, coarse hands held onto his legs. Sal had never felt anything like this before and he knew he only wanted to feel it with Brian. 

Brian's sweat-dampened hair hung disheveled around his face though he paid it no mind. He worked a rhythm with his thrusts, making sure to brush Sal's prostate with every stroke. They panted softly, throaty moans and wordless murmurs being exchanged between the two men. Sal tightened his fist around his cock, massaging his underside as he tugged on his tip. "I'm-...gonna come...fuck, Brian.." he groaned, eyes slitting open to look up at Brian. "Come for me, Sally," Brian said in a husky voice, pushing firmly against Sal's spot, holding his position there. Sal cried out long and loud as his orgasm swam through his groin, causing him to shiver with the intensity of it. His eyes squeezed shut so tightly that he saw white orbs of light behind his closed lids. Stars, he subconsciously thought to himself; it was possible to actually see stars. He stilled his hand on himself, unable to pump it anymore due to the sensitivity; the warmth of his come covered his hand. 

Brian gave one, two, three more powerful strokes and with a growl emitting from within his chest, he emptied his seed into Sal's body. A symphony of moans spilled past his lips; his climax rocked through him wave-like. "My God," Brian said through a breath, running his hands up and down along the backside of Sal's thighs. "Unbelievable...never felt anything like that..." A lazy smile came to Sal's lips as he spoke, "I second that." Brian took a few moments to gain his composure before carefully pulling out of Sal, helping him to gently lower his legs back down to the bed. Sal groaned at the soreness of them, rolling over to pull the pillow out from under his hips. Brian stood from the bed completely naked as he reached his arms up above his head, stretching with a light moan. Sal watched with admiration, eyeing Brian's very manly figure over. 

"Shower with me?" Brian asked through a grin, offering his hand to his lover. Sal smirked as he slid his hand into Brian's, the strongman helping him up from the bed. As he stood, Brian slipped his arms around Sal's bare waist, embracing him in a loving hug. Sal felt himself blush; Brian seemed to have that affect on him. He hugged him in return and Brian pressed a soft kiss to Sal's shoulder, pulling back to look at him. "Are you all right?" Sal nodded, responding, "Yeah. Actually, I feel...completely normal. No pain...nothing. I mean, my legs are little wobbly but I'm okay." Brian grinned at his friend-now-lover and pecked a kiss to his lips, taking his hand and leading him toward the bathroom. Sal laughed, adding, "But I could go for another one of those amazing hand-jobs you did with our dicks together."


End file.
